


Closure

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, post game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: *Set after the Dark Djinn arc*After the defeat of Shadar, Oliver begins to have nightmares and undergoes a guilt trip. The only thing he can do is talk to a certain someone... yet he feels conflicted about bringing it up.Can the thief really forgive the wizard for what his soulmate had done?Rated T for: Personal guilt, language, some graphic violence, and seeing Swaine drunk.
Relationships: Jairo | Swaine & Oliver (Ni no Kuni)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally going to be a new drabble for my old Like A Brother fic (which I should really move to this site sometime), but after working with it, having to edit it so much, and getting some input from my boyfriend who introduced me to the game, I decided it should be its own one-shot.
> 
> This idea had come to mind a while ago, and I couldn't stop thinking about this one twist in the 'Shadar Arc', and figured it would be an interesting challenge to write where Oliver and Swaine had some closure on a certain subject in the plot.
> 
> Special thanks to my boyfriend for his help on this :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Level-5 and Studio Ghibli

Oliver gasped, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. _Just the nightmare again…_ he thought, wiping sweat off his forehead.

It had been a few days since the defeat of Shadar. The group was back in Hamelin, sharing the news with Marcassin, who had announced it over the intercoms built in the city- and the whole kingdom rejoiced, a celebration going on immediately.

However, during the festivities, the young wizard had noticed how much different the city seemed to be, since they first arrived, and had mended Marcassin's broken heart. No more pig masks, the buildings seeming aglow as if polished anew, the people livelier as if they were never heartbroken- if felt like the time they were sent back in time.

That was the thought that began the mental debate. Oliver would never forget their trip into the past… especially that fateful night when they returned to the palace, finding the Emperor in a wounded state, murdered by Shadar…

After recalling that tragic memory, the young wizard had looked at Swaine- the thief was enjoying the celebration, having a conversation with one of the grunts that were patrolling the city to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand, having a laugh with him. Despite seeing him smile, which always brought warmth to his heart, he couldn't forget the look of grief on his friend's face that day.

After returning to their timeline, Swaine had decided to stick with the group. He claimed it was the only way he could redeem himself and have some honor to bring back to the kingdom… but, deep in his heart, Oliver knew the core-reason: he wanted revenge against Shadar, to avenge his father, and to make the Dark Djinn pay for what he had done to the ex-prince's family.

The young wizard could understand- after all, he wanted to defeat Shadar, in order to prevent him from causing any more pain and suffering. And Swaine had lead a hard enough life as it was- to learn that someone murdered his father, broke his brother's heart, and was getting away with it was practically agonizing for his heart to deal with, and he wouldn't stand for it any longer… and the young wizard, deep down, made a promise to make sure he would help his friend take down the one responsible.

…and then Oliver learned the truth.

The truth that he and Shadar were soul-mates.

It was a shock for him, and even now he was still stunned. But, his reaction was nothing compared to his friends'- they had found out, seconds before their final battle with Shadar began, their expressions a mix between confusion and disbelief. He didn't face them- to see their looks would've given him thoughts in stepping down. He had to stay brave- to let them know that, despite what happened to him, Shadar had to pay.

He looked at them once more before battle, to make sure they would stick by his side- they did. They seemed hesitant, but they would stand by him…

Perhaps that's what added to his guilt now, he wondered as he sat on the edge of his bed, thinking all this over.

He had been given a second chance, Shadar- or, 'Lucien'- breaking their link so the wizard wouldn't die. And then he told the Dark Djinn's story, about how he had fallen into despair, his only desire having been to save the world…

" _Well, he could've fooled me!"_

Oliver winced, remembering Swaine's remark. Even as Oliver told them the whole tale, the thief still had a grimace to his expression- grimace turning to shock when the castle began to cave in, and they had to high-tail it to a safe distance. With the world anew, they went on their way, to explore the world once more, laughing with one another, forgetting about the sorrows of the past…

Until Oliver started thinking back… suddenly piecing things together…

He and Shadar had been soul-mates. Swaine and Marcassin's father had defied Shadar, and in response the Dark Djinn killed him…

At first, Oliver just shook away the thought. _What he did doesn't apply to me. Soul-mates aren't responsible for each other's actions!_ He tried to tell himself, until he thought about the soul-mates of others. How Timmy Toldrum went chasing mice, based on how King Tom Tildrum went to fight Hickory Dock; how Esther had closed her heart, based on Myrtle refusing to go outside; and how Tengri lost his confidence to fly, because Denny had lost confidence in himself.

…but that didn't mean Oliver had to share responsibility for what Shadar had done, did it?

There was also the difference in the timelines. Oliver hadn't even been born, when Shadar committed the assassination...

But… he was still there. He was there when it happened. He had watched the Emperor die… watching his sons grieve… He never thought he would see Swaine cry, before…

 _No way. Don't look at it that way, Oliver!_ The young wizard kept telling himself. _Remember all the people you helped! Shadar may have done a lot of harm, and caused a lot of grief, but you helped everyone! How you restored enthusiasm in Ding Dong Dell, and helped King Tom defeat Hickory Dock! And how you helped Esther and Myrtle, and stopped Old Smokey from erupting! You saved a dozen Littlies from a jellyfish! You helped Swaine and Marcassin reunite…_

He breathed in a deep breath. _I may not have fixed everything… but at least I was still there to help._ He then continued on with the celebration in Hamelin, looking around, recognizing a few people whose hearts he had mended- some of them running up and thanking him. At one point, even a dog ran and leaped into his arms, licking his face. He had to use 'Nature's Tongue' in order to find out that the pooch was just grateful for his help as well.

After remembering all the people he helped, he decided to let the mental debate slide, joining Esther for some complimentary treats some merchants were giving out throughout the festivities. _I guess I was thinking too deep about it._ Oliver figured, looking around at all the people. _Otherwise, Mom wouldn't have been proud…_

Thinking about the vision of his mother brought extra warmth to his heart, and he let his smile grow. Nothing could damage his high spirits!

Then the nightmares came. Nightmares where Oliver was in the chamber, watching Shadar murder the Emperor. Sometimes… he would be in Shadar's place.

 _No, no… remember all the people you helped!_ Oliver continued to tell himself. _King Tom! Queen Lowlah! Myrtle! Phil! Rusty! Denny! Esther! Swaine… Marcassin…_

He remembered the look on their faces that day… the young Marcassin clinging to Esther, tears running down his face, while Swaine sobbed over their father's body…

And then his friends learned the truth… and he wondered how the thief really felt about it.

That was the element of all his nightmares, after all- watching as his (former) soul-mate killed his friend's father.

He wiped tears from his eyes, lying back down. The nightmares about reliving the tragedy disturbed him, but he continued to think positive, thinking back to all the people he helped, and how grateful everyone was…

No, he wasn't going to let these guilt-trips get to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were in Al-Mamoon now, having Fast-Travelled to the city after staying to celebrate in Hamelin for a week. The news of Shadar's defeat had spread throughout the world like wildfire, and it was no surprise that a crowd had formed in the street, praising them for their victory, and Queen Lowlah declared they would throw a celebration for the heroes as well.

Thankfully, the celebration helped take his mind off his nightmares. "C'mon, Oliver! Let's go tell my father!" Esther exclaimed, pulling him through the crowded streets. "He'll want to hear everything!"

"W-Whoa, slow down, Esther!" Oliver laughed, trying to keep up with her in the crowd.

"Heroes comin' through! Make way!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, hopping along. Swaine coolly followed, arms folded behind his head as he took in all the excitement.

Rashaad was near the babana stand, apparently in the process of giving it to a new owner, when he saw his daughter. "Esther! Welcome home!" the Great Sage exclaimed, hugging her. "My dear daughter… I feared for your safety every day you were gone. I'm so happy to learn that your journey with the Pure-Hearted One was a success!"

"Hee hee, I missed you too, father!" Esther giggled, hugging her father tightly. She then pulled away, beaming. "There's so much to tell!"

"Right… and while you tell it, I'm going to go get a drink," Swaine commented, walking towards a booth that was selling mugs of rum.

Esther gave him a look. "You'd better not overdo it, Swaine!"

"I know how to handle myself. Just tell your father about how we saved the world," With that, Swaine disappeared into the crowd.

Esther sighed, shaking her head. "Just as cheeky as he was as a child…" she muttered under her breath, turning back to her father. "I'm sorry, Father. Where was I?"

Rashaad chuckled. "You were just about to begin your tale," he replied, and looked at Oliver. "I would like to hear the details from you as well, Oliver."

"Yes, sir, of course!" Oliver replied with a courteous nod.

"Right-o! You two tell youer end o' th' story, while I go tell mine!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, taking off to enjoy yet another celebration.

The two kids chuckled, then began telling the Great Sage about their quest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time they finished their story, it was already getting late, and Oliver decided to turn in.

Facing yet another horrid vision.

The nightmare he woke up from was the worst. Swaine wanted complete revenge against Shadar, to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again, stating that as long as Oliver was alive, another Shadar could be reborn… They were in Motorville… Swaine asked Oliver to take a walk with him down a dirt road… once they were far enough, he shot him, and threw his body in the lake... _"That's what should have happened in the first place,"_ Swaine stated in the dream as he watched the young wizard's corpse sink.

That's when Oliver woke up in tears.

It wasn't even midnight yet, but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon after _that_ image. _Why… why would I even think about that?!_ He questioned, as the nightmare made no sense. Regardless to his link with Shadar, Swaine still stuck by him and deemed him as a friend!

He looked out his window. Despite it was so late into the night, the celebration was still going on- people laughing, singing, and dancing in the streets. He saw Mr. Drippy was still awake, hanging out with Al-Khemi (who begged to join in the festivities), the two of them boasting about how they assisted the group in their journey… and, as it seemed, were arguing over who was the most help.

Esther had no doubt gone to bed by now, after telling Rashaad all about their quest. Oliver thought about going to her for advice, but decided not to disturb her well-needed sleep. Another option in mind was waiting for Mr. Drippy to come in, as his knowledge of soul-mates and their connections would be quite useful in helping Oliver cope with his bad dreams…

"Oi, ya think cookin' up stuff is more beneficial than restorin' health durin' battle?! Gimme a break, mun!" came the fairy's shout from outside, as he and Alchemy's quote-unquote 'debate' was continuing on… and drawing quite a crowd, it looked like.

…Or, perhaps he would bring it up to Mr. Drippy when he _wasn't_ getting on someone's last nerve. Deciding it would be a great chance to distract from his guilt-trip, Oliver quickly got dressed and decided to go break up the argument, before Al-Khemi seemed it fit to draw his sword and challenge the loudmouthed fairy to a battle. He was coming around the corner- by this point, the genie already had a couple cooking utensils out (perhaps having drawn them out by mistake).

"Incompetent, you say?! If I were summoned to partake in battle, I would have defeated 10- no, 20 of our foes and saved my master some magic!" Al-Khemi argued.

"Oh yes- I remember how fierce ye were… when pulling out an umbrella!" Mr. Drippy scoffed. "An' ye were fighting a pair o' kids! Granted, Ollie-boy is quite th' wizard, but at that time he was still learnin'! Ye wouldn't have lasted long against th' baddies we encountered!"

"Oh? Who, outside of Shadar, was the most gruesome opponent you've faced? I could have taken them on!"

"Not this one rotter known as Vilehart- proper nasty he was. Put Ollie-boy in a coma, he did! Surely ye remember hearin' 'bout that, right?"

Al-Khemi stroked his beard, pondering. "I do recall cries of despair from you and the others… I suppose you had no way of restoring him to consciousness?"

"No one did, mun! Used every potion, tonic, an' Phoenix feather we figured would help, but nothin' would wake him up! We had to flippin' leg it back to Perdida! Th' most I could do was carry Mornstar for th' lad,"

"Ha! I would have carried my master myself, rather than his wand- but I suppose with your miniscule size, it was more than you could carry, already."

"Oi, I was gonna haul him back too- but ol' Thief-Face scooped him up before I could,"

Oliver paused upon hearing this. He did wonder how they made it back to Perdida- but he always figured they called Tengri to carry them all back.

"The thief, Swaine? …We're talking about the same thief here, right? The one who stole my cauldron? Carries a gun? Looks like he never combed his hair his entire life?" Al-Khemi questioned.

"Aye, I know- I was shocked myself… pooer mun looked quite distressed, he did- ran through th' Miasma Marshes wit' Ollie-Boy in-arms, rushing through poisoned pools, summonin' familiars to keep beasties at bay- Esther had to use her harp a number o' times just to keep him healthy enough to stay standing!"

"I see… Why didn't you just summon Tengri?"

"Th' flippin' dragon couldn't land in th' marshes, mun! It was too corrupted! …Even if we could, Swaine was probably so focused in getting Ollie-Boy to safety that he never considered it."

"Hmm. Who would have thought such a rugged drifter would be so noble? I suppose Oliver has a way of leaving an impact on everyone,"

"Aye, too right."

Oliver stood around the corner, wincing. _Swaine carried me clear back to Perdida? With that distance, it was probably two or three miles! He must've been drained by the time they reached safety…_ he thought, and it gave him a reprieve to know his friend cared so much…

Yet, his guilt seemed to increase. His friend went through hell-and-back with them, and considering he was the only one in their group who didn't use magicka, the journey must have been a lot tougher on him than Oliver imagined… especially after going through so much…

The young wizard shook his head. He walked towards the entrance of the city, figuring a bit of solitude would help him get his thoughts together.

"…Of course, since he stole MY cauldron, that means I had a hand in introducing him to you all- so in a way, I helped get Oliver out of that mess!" Al-Khemi boasted.

"It does flippin' not!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, then began hopping away. "Bah! I've had enough of this- I'm going to get me a babana split!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oliver sat by the oasis. Due to his high aura, no stray creatures dared challenge him, giving him enough solitude to think things over.

 _It's not your fault, you're a hero, you mended hearts, it has nothing to do with you…!_ He kept telling himself, but the guilt wouldn't go away. He knew he wasn't responsible for what his soul-mate had done… but he felt he should have done something after finding out the truth.

The truth…

What exactly had been going through Swaine's mind during the battle? Was he still focused on revenge against Shadar, despite knowing it could kill Oliver? Or did knowing the truth make it harder for him to fight?

 _I feel like I spoiled his cause…_ Oliver thought, letting tears roll down his face. _Like he had to choose between avenging his father and killing a friend in the process, or sparing my life and letting Shadar get away with what he had done._

"W… why, Lucien?" Oliver whispered- as if the spirit of his soul-mate could hear, and give him a clear answer. "Why… why did you have to kill him? Why not just break his heart like you did to others? What gave you the right to take his life…?"

Only silence answered him. A cold wind blew- since there was no humidity in the desert, the night seemed as cold as Yule, and he shivered, his loose tears making his face feel cold as ice. Though, he couldn't decide if his trembling was caused by the late-night chill, or if he had been trembling since his sobs began. He wrapped his cape around himself, trying to find warmth. His hand brushed against the pendant around his neck- the one his mother's spirit left for him, before she ascended into Heaven.

He wished her spirit would appear to him once more, and help him through this…

 _Mom… did you know?_ Oliver wondered. His mother knew the Emperor while they were both alive… was she around during the time of his death, or had she fled to the future before then? She knew Oliver would become Shadar's new soul-mate…

He remembered reading about her story in his Wizard's Companion… how she planned on saving the lost-soul that was once linked to Lucien's, in order to give birth to a new soul-mate for him. Oliver never thought much of it, but he felt as if he were a product of reincarnation, often wondering how he would have turned out if his mother never absorbed the soul. His mother probably wondered such too… but was focused on her goal: To save Lucien, who had saved her.

But… if she knew what he had done… would she still go through with it?

Oliver rubbed his head, as it was beginning to ache from all these thoughts. His face was wet with tears, and the night's chill was starting to get to him- if he didn't head inside now, he would end up sick and bed-ridden for a duration of the trip, and he didn't want to put a damper on anyone's fun. He stood up, walking back inside the city.

He had been lost in thought longer than he realized, as the once-lively streets were now calmed. Merchants were closing up booths they kept open late, a few people sweeping up messes left behind, and a person or two had fallen asleep at dining-tables set up for eating. Oliver walked towards the Inn…

"(oof!) Dammit… focus already, idiot…" came muttered whispering, and Oliver turned around, seeing Swaine walking towards the Inn… or trying to, as he ended up bumping into the side of the archway. The thief rubbed his face, shaking his head. "Fuckin' drinks…"

"Swaine? You're still awake?" Oliver questioned, holding back a chuckle at his friend's staggering. He had figured Swaine would've called it a night hours ago- or had decided to skip the party and go somewhere quiet, since he already took part in the one back in Hamelin.

"Barely… ugh- word of advice, Oliver… if someone offers you a free round of drinks… only take the offer once… hold that thought-!" He then rushed over to an empty pot, and vomited. "Ugh… the city officials are going to be pissed about this… *hurk!*"

Oliver walked over to him, shaking his head. "Esther is really going to be mad if she finds out you got drunk,"

"I didn't get drunk- I can still walk straight… for the most part… I just ate too much, alright?" he looked down inside the pot. "…wait, when did I eat that?"

The young wizard rolled his eyes, then helped his friend stand once his stomach had settled. Putting his arm around his shoulders and hanging on to his waist, he guided his friend back inside the Inn and up the stairs. "Careful- steady, now… easy…"

Swaine did his best to walk straight, so not to cause them to fall down the stairs- knowing that if he were completely drunk, instead of buzzed, he'd end up having to sleep in the lobby. "Ugh… okay, next party we go to… remind me to just sit it out… (fuck, my head hurts)…"

Oliver only nodded, helping him up the stairs. He didn't mind 'carrying' him- he just wished their rooms weren't on the top floor, or that the Another World had enough technology to include elevators.

"So… what're you still doing up? I thought you turned in hours ago…"

Oliver bit his lip- he didn't want to bring up the reason. Not with Swaine, at least. The last thing he wanted was to bring up a sensitive subject- especially so late at night. "I was still a bit wired- especially after that last party in Hamelin!" he answered, feigning a grin. "With all the excitement, I'm surprised anyone could sleep!"

"Ha, yeah… just wait 'til you get older, kid, and then you'll be wishing you had the extra energy,"

They arrived at Swaine's room, and Oliver opened the door, helping him to the bed. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be down the hall," he turned to leave.

"Actually, could you do me one thing?"

Oliver turned around. "Sure, what-"

He saw something reflecting light, before feeling a sharp pain in his chest… seeing a knife stuck in his heart, pushing deeper as Swaine glared at him. "…Tell Shadar I said 'hi'," he said, with a vicious grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Uaah!" Oliver screamed, sitting up… finding sand sticking to his face, and he noticed that he had dosed off by the oasis. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

He stood up, walking back into the city, seeing it was nearly dawn. Groaning, he entered the Inn, heading up to his room and climbing into bed… though sleep remained at bay due to another nightmare. _Why do I keep having these kinds of nightmares? Swaine wouldn't hold me responsible- he'd never kill me! Never!_ He told himself sternly, burying his face in his pillow, remembering how the thief stuck by his side, to the very last battle…

_But he already did…_

Oliver gasped, as the thought he'd been pushing back surfaced. By killing Shadar, they had [almost] killed the young wizard. If Lucien never severed the link…

 _Is… is that where these nightmares come from? Because I had them fight…?_ He thought, wincing. _But… why just Swaine, though? Esther played a part too…_

 _Then again…_ he thought deeper. _Swaine had a larger motive…_

"No… stop thinking about it…!" Oliver told himself, covering his head with his pillow as if it would prevent darker thoughts from entering his head. "It's not like that…! It's not!"

*Knock Knock!*

"Oi, Ollie-boy! You awake, mun?"

Oliver gasped lightly, turning towards the door. Quickly, he wiped his eyes- not in the mood to hear the fairy label him as a 'cry-baby bunting' again. "Y-Yeah. Come in,"

The door opened, and Mr. Drippy entered. "Figured ye'd be up early, since ye were th' first to turn in. …An' lookit ya, all bedraggled! Ye feel sick or somethin'?"

"Um, sort of… I-I haven't been sleeping well,"

Mr. Drippy studied Oliver, noticing the look of grief in his eyes. "Something botherin' you, lad? Ye look like ye just came back from a funeral!"

He bit his lip, trying not to unleash a single tear. "It's just… I feel bad. Shadar and I were soul-mates, and… and he did a lot of horrible things. I feel guilty, like I could have done something,"

"Ah, I figured sooner or later we'd have a talk 'bout this. Listen mun, an' listen closely- soul-mates en't in charge o' each other's actions. Jus' 'cause ye both were linked, doesn't mean ye did th' same damage he did- actually, quite th' opposite! He broke hearts, an' ye mended 'em!"

"I know. But… he did worse," Oliver bit his lip. "Something horrible… and I can't shake it,"

Mr. Drippy gave him a solemn look, bowing his head. "Ah, I see… I know what youe're talking 'bout,"

He looked at the fairy. "Y-You do?"

"'Course I do- happen to be an expert at reading people… an' Ollie-Boy, I know what Shadar did was horrible, cruel, an' nasty- but look on the bright side! It brought us together!"

"It… did?"

"'Course mun! No need to feel bad 'bout youe're ex soul-mate turnin' me into a doll! What he intended for bad, turned into something good, see?"

"Oh… yeah. I guess," _So much for being good at reading people._ The young wizard commented in his mind.

"There, now, see? A bit o' closure always helps- no more sleepless nights, right?"

He only nodded. "Sure,"

"Good! …Now, uh, pardon for being up-front, but ye'd better shower, mun. Ye smell like ye slept in th' desert!" He then headed out the door. "See ya downstairs!"

Oliver waited until he was out… then fell back on the bed, rubbing his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on in the afternoon, the group called in Tengri for a lift. Oliver sat up front with Mr. Drippy, both of them listening to another classic Esther-and-Swaine banter. "Don't try to lie, Swaine! You drank too much last night, didn't you?" Esther said, interrogating the thief.

"I only had a couple pints!" Swaine argued, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, do you have to keep me in-check?"

"I just want the truth,"

"I told you the truth! I didn't get drunk!"

"Then why were you sleeping on the steps?!"

"Because some louse hit me over the head with his mug and knocked me out- I have the bump to prove it!"

"Someone just randomly hit you with a mug? …What did you do?!"

"What?! You honestly think I'd stir up a brawl?! He was probably swinging it around like a drunken lunatic- probably knocked out several people!"

"Alright, alright! *sigh* If you say you didn't get drunk, I'll take your word for it…"

Swaine crossed his arms. "(no, you won't)…"

"No offense, mun, but can we land somewhere real quick? I'm getting a headache," Mr. Drippy whispered to Oliver.

"Sure- we can stop by Golden Grove, and see if any of your fairy friends returned there," Oliver replied, seeing the Forest of Plenty down below.

"Tidy, mun! Alright, park th' dragon down by there!"

On Oliver's command, Tengri swooped down near the entrance of the Golden Grove, allowing his passengers to slide off his back and stretch their legs. With an enthusiastic "Kyaaaah!", he shot off to the skies to fly around, until the young wizard was ready to call him for another lift across the lands and seas.

Upon entering, they saw a few fairies standing by the spring. Within seconds, they were calling Mr. Drippy over. "Drippy, mun! Been wonderin' when you'd get here!" one of them exclaimed.

"Aye, tell us all 'bout youer trek! Th' boys an' I have been wantin' to hear how ye lot took out Shadar!" Another fairy added.

Mr. Drippy turned to the others. "Looks like I'm wanted for a story-swappin'," he stated.

"Go on, Mr. Drippy. You guys must have a lot to catch up on," Oliver replied with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes, we don't mind walking around the forest for a while," Esther added with an assuring smile.

"(Speak for yourself)," Swaine muttered.

Esther gave him a look. "Oh, hush. We've been riding on Tengri the whole time! There's no reason for you to be tired,"

"I'm an adult trying to keep up with two teenagers, that's a good enough reason!"

Esther sighed. "I give up... C'mon, Oliver, maybe there's some familiars we can tame,"

"Sounds good. Swaine, you can rest here, we'll be back in a while." Oliver agreed.

"Sounds good- I'll stick around and make sure Lantern-Face tells our story right," Swaine joked.

"What's that supposed to mean, mun?! I always tell th' truth 'bout ouer tale!" Mr. Drippy replied, offended.

The thief scoffed. "Last time you told it, you said you single-handedly battled a giant jellyfish to save 100 littlies, with a broken leg and your vision blinded,"

"That was just to make sure everyone was payin' attention! An' ye have no gall to say anythin', Doctor Dishonest! Mister 'Hey, I'm These Kids' Guardian'!"

"Oh, like you've never said something to impress someone before!"

"Impress?! That girl was half youer age, mun- an' Esther's soul-mate! I nearly lost it!"

"I didn't mean it like that, you idiot!"

By this point, the other fairies were gathering around- finding the argument more entertaining than the tale of the group's journey. Esther sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Maybe Swaine should go with you, Oliver- this might get ugly," she whispered, and he nodded in agreement. She then stepped up to the Lord High Lord of the Fairies. "Mr. Drippy, be nice. It was an honest mistake. …Speaking of my soul-mate, why don't you tell the fairies how you helped Oliver find her?"

"Wellll… I dunno, lass, I don't think they want to know 'bout ouer journey to Ollie-Boy's world," Mr. Drippy said slyly, as if to 'persuade' the fairies into insisting.

"Oi, tell us, Drippy!/Aye, what's th' other world like?/Any fairies over by there, mun?/Was th' girl as pretty as Esther?" all the fairies asked. (Esther had to hold in a giggle about that last one).

"Agh, alright, alright! Settle down… I'll have to start from th' very beginnin', though- th' moment th'Cry-Baby Buntin' freed me from my curse, an' I began his trainin' in makin' him into th' mighty wizard ya know today!"

"…This is going to take a while," Swaine commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why don't _you_ take a walk, then? I'm sure there's another green chest Oliver needs help unlocking," Esther suggested.

The thief sighed, before giving a shrug. "Alright… just make sure the loudmouth doesn't make us all sound like a bunch of weaklings," With that, he started walking ahead.

"Don't you want to come, Esther?" Oliver asked.

"Hee hee, I'll explore with you next time- someone has to make sure Drippy doesn't over-exaggerate. Plus, I think Swaine likes you the best. He won't mind hiking with just you," Esther replied.

 _Yeah… but I don't think I can handle hiking with him alone, right now._ The young wizard thought to himself, still startled from his recent nightmare.

"Hey, Oliver, are you coming, or what?" Swaine called from up the path.

"Coming!" Oliver replied, and began to follow him, allowing the thief to stay in the lead. He waved back to Esther, then looked ahead, deciding to make this walk short.

 _Stop worrying… they were all just stupid nightmares._ The young wizard scolded himself as they walked in silence. _The whole thing is ridiculous! Stop putting yourself through it!_

' _You and I… are one in the same…'_ Shadar's voice echoed in his head, making him slow down his pace to a stop.

Had this been an act of Shadar's? To make the boy feel guilty that they had been connected… making him feel semi-responsible?

 _No… that wasn't his intention! He left me with the responsibility to help the world, in a way he couldn't- not to take responsibility in his actions! That… that doesn't even make sense! It's over now! He's gone! The world is saved! Everything has been made right!_ He tried to assure himself… but his heart still felt heavy, thinking about the tragedy. _…except… except…_

He paused, seeing that he had fallen behind the thief, having lost sight of him. "Swaine?" he called, looking around. "He must have gone ahead…"

Continuing up the path, he saw some giant mushrooms leading upward to a higher path, and decided to climb up to the top in order to survey the area, hoping to catch a glimpse. His legs felt heavy, and he realized taking a hike after lacking sleep was not a good idea. He made it to the middle mushroom, stopping to take a breath, his legs aching in exhaustion as he continued upward.

He leaned against a tree once he was at the top, catching his breath. He looked around, looking to where the path below curved, searching for his friend…

*BANG!*

"AUGH!" Oliver screamed, hitting the ground. Quickly, he rolled on his back, grabbed Mornstar, and prepared to defend himself.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Oliver… sheesh, you'd think after watching how I unlock chests, hearing my gun go off wouldn't surprise you that much," came Swaine's cynical voice, and the boy looked over, seeing him standing on the center mushroom, holding a cheeseburger he obtained from a green chest located on a ledge off to the side.

"S… Swaine…" Oliver breathed in relief, yet couldn't stop himself from trembling. To think, he would believe he would've been shot in the back by his friend…

The thief arched an eyebrow, noticing his friend's trepidation. "Are you alright, kid? You act like I was shooting at you!"

A lump formed in Oliver's throat. He couldn't find a response to give. His eyes felt misty…

Concerned, Swaine quickly pocketed his handgun, climbing up. "Oliver? …What's wrong?" he knelt in front of him, laying his hands on his shoulders.

Oliver tensed. Tears were beginning to form for the umpteenth time. He shut his eyes, not only to keep them from falling, but also because he couldn't look at his friend. His heart felt like it was about to burst in anxiety… all because of the guilt in his head…

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I upset you or something? Talk to me!"

"N-No… y-you didn't do anything," Oliver answered, his voice trembling out of his control. He kept his eyes shut.

"Then what's going on? Tell me…" His voice was filled with worry, but he managed to keep his tone gentle.

It only made his heart ache more. _How can I tell him?_ He questioned himself. _Maybe I should just tell him that I keep having nightmares about Shadar- but leave out what he did…_

"Oliver. Please. …You can open up to me. We're friends, remember?" He felt the older man rubbing his arm, as if assuring him he was trustworthy. "At least look at me!"

Oliver held his breath, hesitantly peeking with one eye. One glimpse of Swaine's worried expression was all it took for him to make full eye-contact, before the swelling emotions within began their escape. His trembling increased, tears ran down his face, and he fell to his knees, allowing the sobs to escape. "I'm… I'm sorry…!" he finally said. He had kept telling himself he wasn't to blame… but it was the only thing he wanted to say. That he felt he needed to say.

"Sorry…?" Swaine questioned, confused. "F-For what?"

"Me… a-and S-Shadar… w-w-we were soul-mates…" steadying his breath served to be a struggle. "…what he did… what he did to… to your…"

"Calm down!" Swaine put an arm around him, trying to cease his trembling- though it didn't help that he was starting to tremble himself. "Breathe… now just calmly tell me what's going on. Start from the beginning,"

A minute went by slowly, before Oliver was able to speak clearly. "You remember… when you guys found out Shadar- er, 'Lucien' and I shared a soul-link?" he asked, quietly. Swaine nodded. "I… I began to think about all the things he had done… and… and then I remembered…" he choked on a sob, taking a breath. He couldn't say it out loud…

"How he killed my father?"

Oliver flinched, biting his lip so hard he thought he would draw blood any moment. To hear his friend bring it up proved to be more heart-breaking than it would be coming from his own mouth! "I… I feel horrible about it!"

Swaine arched an eyebrow. "Why? Just because you both shared a soul, you think he could pin you for it? You weren't even born back then!"

"But I was still there! I… I could have done something…" he hung his head low, trying to hold in a sob. "I… I know none of us knew the truth then… but, after thinking about it… I-I just can't get over it!" he hugged his knees, continuing to pour his heart out- there was no way he could stop now that he got the painful part out of the way. "T-Then I started thinking about why you joined us… t-to get back at Shadar and avenge your family, and how even after you found out the truth you still fought by my side, and I kept wondering if you still would if I had told you guys right after I found out… Then- Then I started having nightmares about the night Shadar killed your father, and how you wanted vengeance and… and ended up killing me to get it!" he buried his face in his arms, taking a break to let out a couple sobs before he lost breath. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Time seemed to have stopped, the silence so strong that even the normal muses of the forest seemed to have paused, and it didn't help his anxiety one bit. _Well, you finally spilled it. Now what?_ Oliver thought. How was Swaine going to respond? He was afraid to know. The thief sat there, taking in all the wizard had told him, deep in his own thoughts. Oliver was waiting for him to say something- anything- to put the tension to an end. A subtle response, a smart remark- heck, he'd even take an insult!

Finally, Swaine gave his response. "First of all, those nightmares about me killing you- that's never going to happen." He began, his tone firm but consoling. "Second, I'm not holding you responsible for my father's assassination. …I know, you wanted to do something to help- but sometimes there's situations that not even magic can resolve. We've both gone through it, and we've both moved on. And yes, I wanted to avenge my father- but that's not the main reason I joined your quest. My main reason was to help Marcassin when he needed it- and I stuck with you lot because… it was the only redeeming role I had. Getting back at Shadar came later. …The only thing that really bothers me- that bothered all of us- was the fact you didn't tell us about the truth between you and Shadar, and we had to find out at the last second." He pulled him closer, rubbing his arm. "Even if we did, we still would have fought- just because you wanted to settle things, regardless of the outcome."

"I… I keep telling myself I'm not responsible… I keep trying to assure myself that you guys would always stand by me… but I can't convince myself," Oliver sniffled. He looked up at him. "What… what was going through your mind during the fight?"

Swaine pondered a moment. "Outside of trying not to die… I just wanted to make sure we won. Once he started attacking, I forgot about how you were connected, and just… wanted to make sure we lived." He sighed. "…You wouldn't believe how much it hurt to win. After you disappeared, I felt like a murderer." He looked at Oliver, his expression solemn. "You're not alone with your thoughts, Oliver. I couldn't figure out what would be worse- to avenge my father and lose a friend, or spare a friend and let the murderer continue his havoc."

"That… that was going through my mind, too…"

"Then I started thinking about the things you've done for this world… and what Shadar had done… and I decided it was better to help the hero make a sacrifice to put an end to our foe's reign of terror, than abandon him and let the world shoot to hell." He gave Oliver an inquisitive look. "…question is, what made you think I wouldn't?"

Oliver cringed. "Well… y-you were still really mad, after I told you Lucien's story. I… I know you still have a grudge against him,"

Swaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, of course I do. After watching my father die, learning Marcassin had his belief stolen, and living in a heart-broken world, I still have trouble believing the Dark Djinn wanted to help people- but considering I took up life as a thief after struggling, I suppose I can't judge him. I can understand his situation- losing himself to despair, feeling like he lost everything, and his desire to save the world faded away because of all the bastards who ruined his life, and he just went down the wrong road." He patted Oliver on the back. "But that has no reflection on you- you're the hero who came through for all of us, even when we thought there was no hope left."

The young wizard wiped his eyes. "I keep telling myself that-"

"So keep that in mind, instead of some phony guilt-trip. I don't, nor will I ever, compare you to him… and if anyone makes that mistake, I'll put a Deadshot in their mouths so they can't mention such slander for as long as they live." He had both his hands on Oliver's shoulders, once more. "And if those thoughts keep coming, keep reminding yourself: Shadar may have taken a life, but you saved hundreds- as well as mine. THAT'S what separates you from him."

Oliver sniffled, leaning forth and resting against his friend's abdomen, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Thanks, Swaine… I…I really needed to hear you say something,"

Swaine smiled, rubbing his back. "Heh, what can I say? I have a way with words. …Now, lets head back. That blasted fairy is probably praising himself for just standing on the sidelines,"

Oliver chuckled, both of them standing up and walking off. "Thanks for listening, Swaine. …and, on Lucien's behalf, I… I still want to say sorry."

"For the last time, don't worry about it! Everything's okay, now…" Swaine then smirked. "Besides, I'm sure my ol' man is getting his own share of payback with him in the afterlife,"

Oliver rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Yeah, and Mom is probably stepping in to break up the fight,"

They both laughed, continuing back to the spring, the young wizard having a light-step in his walk than he did before. The thoughts lingered in his mind, but they started to fade, the guilt he felt no longer weighted on his shoulders. If his friend was willing to let go, so could he.

"By the way… I heard how you carried me out of the Miasma Marshes," Oliver stated, deciding to change the subject. "I really appreciate it- it must've been tough,"

"More than you know…" Swaine tussled his hair. "But I would've done it all over again to make sure you pulled through. …Besides, we didn't have a hope in hell without you! I wasn't going to just leave you passed out on the ground. I was lucky to stay standing when Vilehart showed his ugly face again,"

"You can say that again,!"

The thief and wizard both paused, looking ahead and seeing Esther. "Esther! I thought you were with Mr. Drippy?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, well… he began boasting about fighting monsters and 'protecting you from countless beasts', so I decided to come find you and have someone to tell the story right."

"I would be happy to," Swaine commented, walking ahead.

Esther rolled her eyes, then linked her arm with Oliver's. "So… what were you two talking about?" she asked in a whisper. "Your eyes seem all red… Is everything alright?"

Oliver nodded. "Everything's fine. Swaine… well, he helped me get over something. I'll tell you everything later,"

Esther gave his arm a squeeze, smiling. "Okay… but don't make me wait too long."

Oliver chuckled, and they entered the clearing. Sure enough, Mr. Drippy was going on about a tall-tale about fighting a 'giant pig-tank' that shot the others down, dealing with it single-handedly while rushing around healing everyone with his Tidy Tears, before making it explode. Swaine stepped in, confronting him about his fib, and the others began telling the fairies what really happened.

As they told their tale for the umpteenth time that afternoon, Oliver would look over at Swaine, seeing him glare at Mr. Drippy or Esther when they would make some remark about him; seeing him laugh as they recalled the good parts of their journey; and seeing him sit back, looking confident yet humble, smiling as they recollected their triumphs.

 _Lucien… I forgive you,_ Oliver thought. _And I'm going to keep helping the world... and being there for my friends, the way they were there for me._

_Always._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00_

_"...The righteousness of the righteous shall be upon himself, and the wickedness of the wicked shall be upon himself." ~Ezekiel 18:20_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I could've written this a LOT better, especially the ending… but I did my best with what I knew. All in all, I think it was a good attempt.
> 
> I also came across the Bible verse, and thought it would fit well with the concept.
> 
> If something seemed amiss, or anyone seemed OOC, or if something got confusing, please share your constructive criticism, so that maybe the next time I try writing something like this, I'll do better.
> 
> Hope some of you enjoyed, nonetheless.


End file.
